Summer Birth Diaries
by uptown girl 1994
Summary: The Daughters of Canada, USA, Italy, and Romano find their daddies diaries that they wrote in the summer they were pregnant with each girl. What fallows is the girls decide to find the men that their fathers still love and get them together or die trying. What fallows is a fun-filled adventure.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Hetalia

Own OC's

Tell us the Story of Us Mommy

Ottawa, Canada

"Äiti, Äiti, Äiti I see them, I see them." Stated a little blond boy about 6 years old as he was looking out of the window of his grandparent's house in Canada, while his mother was in the living room with her parents and her husband and her husband's parents.

"Conrad, Muti and Vati said that we aren't allowed to yell or we'll wake up Onkle Ludwig, and Tante Feli along with Tante Fia and Lita" stated a white haired little boy about 5 years old.

"Carter, Conrad what have your Äiti and I have told you about yelling when Setä ja täti and Lita are sleeping?" asked the boys' father.

The boys' father was 6 foot and 8 inches tall and had light blond hair and had light lavender eyes that came down from his mother's side of the family, his wife however was about 5 foot and 10 inches tall and had dark brown hair with golden highlights and deep blue eyes that she got from her daddy's side of the family.

"Not to do it, sorry Vati" stated both boys.

"Good now why don't you go get up your cousins, aunts and uncles." Stated the man.

"Kay Vati" stated Carter as he was pulled by his brother to the room where the rest of the family where sleeping.

"Their getting big Klaus, I still can't believe that it's been 8 years since that summer." Stated the women that went to wrap her arms around her husband.

"Bri, I know what you mean, it seems just a little while ago I was sitting here with my petit ange talking about the future. " stated a man that came behind the couple.

This man had blond hair with a curl sticking out of it, he was holding a bear cub and wore glasses.

"I remember Papa, I also remember you looking off into the distance and falling asleep in your chair dreaming of your long lost German love, while Kuma and I eat all the left over cookies." Stated Bri as she turned to her father and smiled.

"So you were dreaming of me Birdie, and here to think that you never once thought about me till that summer 8 years ago." Stated the man that was tending the fire.

He had white hair and red eyes, and was helped by a tall blond man that was also tending the fire.

"Gil we have been over this before…. " started the blond till he was interrupted.

"Mathew don't worry about Gilbert he is just being him and making up for lost time. He still has 18 years to make up for, and to tell the truth I'm glad that the summer happened 8 years ago or else you and I wouldn't be in-laws and have two beautiful grandkids." Stated another blond that came up beside Mathew.

"M' w'fe is r'I'ght " (my wife is right) stated the other blond from the fire.

"Benwald how many times have I told you…"

"Tino, just let it go, besides I think its cute." Stated Bri as she went to the door when the door bell rang.

"The party can start the King of the North is here with his son Davin, his grandson Andrew and hot husband Norge." Yelled a tall dane as he was hit at the same time by his son and husband.

"Hey Bri, Klaus, Mathew, Gilbert, Onkel Berwald, Tante Tino, let me guess my hjerte glæde and little prinsesse are still taking a nap with my inlaws." Stated Davin.

Davin was as tall as his cousin Klaus and was married to Bri's cousin Fia, he had blond hair just like his father Mathias and has his mother's lavender eyes and also had his mother's smarts which was good for his family, because his wife could be a lot like her mother sometimes.

"far, storebror you're here, mor, bedstefar, bedstemor their here." Stated a young girl who was about 4 and had long brown hair that had one curl that shot straight out of her head.

"Right you are little prinsesse, right you are, hello my Davin how are you." Asked Fia as she went up to kiss her husband, who had picked up their little girl, and was also holding their 1 year old son Beniamino, Beni for short.

"I'm fine my love, but Far and Mor kept fighting on the way here, Bri you and your daddy need to make sure to give better directions next year." Stated Davin.

"Cousin we gave you perfect directions, it's not our fault that you decided to let your far drive." Stated Klaus as he went over to help his cousin as his family.

"I know Klaus it's just that I think I saw you know who coming off a plane from Greece and well …" started Davin.

"Don't worry Dav I totally understand, in fact I experience whenever I hear…"started Klaus when he was suddenly interrupted by two voices.

"The Party can start the Heroine is here with her hero family…" stated one voice.

"There you are you Danish bastard "stated the other.

"Ali, Aureliana, you're here." Stated Bri and Fia together.

"Yep, oh I almost forgot, Jones-Braginski clan assemble." Stated a blonde woman as she stepped into the living room.

"Roll call," contented the blonde

"Dean Alexander Braginski, oldest child of Ali and Igor Jones-Braginski and I'm the muscle of the operation." Stated a gray haired boy with lavender eyes, he was the oldest of the clan at 7 years old.

"Irina Rose Braginski second oldest of the Jones-Braginski clan, I'm the quick thinker of the operation." Stated a blonde haired girl with purple eyes, she was 6 years old.

"We are Ivan and Izzie the youngest of the Jones-Braginski clan. We are the wonder twins." Stated the twins which both had their father's hair and their mother's big blue eyes.

"I'm Igor Braginski and I'm married to the most beautiful girl in the world my Wonder Woman, to my Batman. Ali Rose Jones-Braginski." Stated a man that had steel colored hair and dark black eyes.

"I'm Ali Rose Jones-Braginski and I'm the wife of the most amazing man in the world Igor, my Batman and Superman combined and also the mother of the greatest children in all the world. " stated the blond as she took her husband's hand.

"IM THE HERO ALFRED JONES, FATHER OF THE HEROINE ALI ROSE JONES, HUSBAND TO ARTIE…OW" yelled a blonde man that looked just like Bri's father Mathew, but with shorter hair and louder.

"You git I told you not to call me that, and look how you influenced our daughter. I do believe that she has passed down your hero trait to every single one of my grandchildren." Stated an angry Englishman's voice.

"I don't think that is true aru. You forgotten about the littlest one aru. Wey Ling." Stated another man.

This man had long black hair and black eyes and was holding a little 2 year old, who was still sleeping this was actually the youngest of the Jones-Braginski clan, but had been giving the gift that her great-uncle Mattie had. Wey Ling could become invisible to her whole family except for her two grandmothers, which made her a grandma's girl.

"My sunflower is right. Leave it to the American to forget about our youngest grandchild." Stated a Russian voice.

"Ivan, what have I said aru" started the Chinese man.

"Hey Danish Bastard help a girl would you…. Dio, Kenji I swear this will be our first and last bambino you hear me." Stated the brown haired Italian who was about 8 months pregnant and had just got off a long plane ride to be with her friends and family.

"Okay Aureliana, no more bambinos after this one." Stated a young man with brown hair that reached his shoulder and had a laid back attitude.

"Now that is everyone is here what is it that you kids want to do." Stated Bri as she collected all the coats from her guests.

"Muti, can we hear the story of us." Asked Carter as he looked up at his mother with the biggest puppy dog eyes ever.

"Well I don't know sweet heart I'll have to ask the other moms." Started in Bri.

"Come on Bri lets tell the story of the kids." Said Ali as she got her whole clan to set down and get ready to pay attention to the story.

"I agree with Ali." Said Fia as she and Davin took hold of both of their children, and made themselves comfortable.

"Si, let's do this." Stated Aureliana as she and Kenji got comfortable on the couch.

"Fine I'll tell the story, but you three have got to help me." Stated Bri as she went to sit with her family.

"Of course" said 3 other voices.

"I'll start I guess," Bri said "The story of you children started exactly 8 years ago on this very day." Stated Bri and was picked up by Ali next.

"On this day we 4 friends started on a journey that wouldn't change our lives, but the lives of all the people we knew and loved."

"This is the day we swore that we would do anything and everything to find the other part of our father's hearts." Stated Aureliana.

"This is the day we found the Diary of the Summer Births." Ended Fia as she and her friends and their husbands and fathers start to transport the youngest of them to the Summer that changed their lives forever.

End of Chapter

How I do? Please Review.


	2. Birthday Surprise and Finding of the dia

I don't own Hetalia

Own OC's

A Birthday Surprise and finding of the Diary

Ottawa, Canada

"Petit ours polaire, it's time to get up and face the day." Stated a small little voice from down stairs waking the young woman that was sleeping in her bed, and also waking the little polar bear that had taken the other side of her bed.

"un instant s'il vous plait" replied the young woman as she pulled the covers off of her and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

The young woman looked at her reflection, as she brushed her teeth. Short brown hair with blonde highlights and big blue eyes, a cute nose and thin frame glasses.

The young woman went out of the bathroom and put some blue jeans on and then pulled on a t-shirt that stated, "Made in Canada.", and pick up the Polar Bear and headed down stairs.

"Good morning Papa." Stated the young woman as she and the Polar Bear finally made it down stairs into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Bri, Good moring Kuma." Stated the man that had called Bri downstairs.

"Who?" replied the bear.

"Canada the one who feeds you." Said the man as he put food into the bears bowl and started putting out breakfast for the family of two.

"Papa, I still down know how Kuma can't remember your name papa, I mean why doesn't anyone remember you?" asked Bri as she and her father started eating.

"Bri it's been that way since before you were born, except for that one time…." Started Canada till he remembered who he was talking to and shut his mouth.

"You're talking about the day that you conceived me right….Papa when are you going to tell me more about how I was made, I mean it's my birthday today…." Stated Bri as she took a bite of wurst.

"Bri we talked about this…" started the Canadian.

"I know Papa, but I just want to know I just feel like there is a part of me missing." Stated Bri as she collected the plates and set them in the sink.

"Petit ours polaire, I….." started Canada till the two were interrupted by the sound of, _Don't want American Idiot…._ Which caused both to look at both of their phones.

"It's your Uncle" Stated Canada as he put his phone on speaker.

"Hey Mattie, What's up, Hey Bri what's up girlfriend?" asked two voices in unison on the phone.

"Hello Uncle Alfred, Ali, the thing that is up is that as Papa goes to the meeting today I'm going to be cleaning and getting ready for the small birthday celebration." Replied Bri as she finished putting the dishes away.

"Wow Bri-brat your daddy puts you to work on your birthday." Stated the young woman on the phone.

"WAIT DUDE WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT THE DUDETTE WAS HAVING HER B-DAY TODAY." Yelled the other's man voice.

"Alfred I told you last week, when girls decided to hang out at my place remember." Stated Mathew sighing at his brother's stupidity and forgetfulness.

"OH WELL DUDETTE, I THINK I KNOW THE PERFECT PRESENT FOR YOU, ALI YOU ARE GOING TO GO TO UNCLE MATTIE'S AND HELP BRI." Stated the American and then the two Canadians heard a voice yell,

"DADDY THANK YOU, BRI DID YOU HEAR THAT, WE GET TO SPEND THE WHOLE DAY TOGETHER ISN'T THAT A GREAT THING, HEY I'LL CALL ARUELINA AND FIA AND WE'LL HELP YOU CLEAN, YEAH WELL I'LL GO CALL EVERYONE AND HELP DADDY GET READY FOR THE MEETING LOVE YOU GUYS BYE." Stated the young woman and then the phone went dead.

"Papa what am I going to do?" asked Bri," I was going to just clean up the house and then let you take me out to Olive Garden for my b-day treat. Now I'm going to have to supervise two 5 years old in 18 year olds bodies and a woman is more klutzy than me, and will cause me to start over. Papa how do you handle this not having anyone listen to you?" asked Bri.

"You get used to it after years of it, until you find that one person that realizes you are there, and gives you the one thing that you have loved for the last 18 years." Stated Mathew pulling Bri into hug.

"Bri you don't have to clean the whole house okay, in fact when the girls come you can just hang-out, and when I get back from the meeting I'll make the others come get their kids and you and me get to enjoy one of your birthday gifts okay." Stated Mathew.

"Okay Papa have fun at you meeting." Stated Bri as she hugged her Papa goodbye.

-Time Skip-

It was about 10 am when I heard the doorbell ring.

"YO BRI WHERE HERE LET US IN OKAY." Yelled a voice as I made it toward the door way.

When I opened the door I was greeted by three girls. One had long blonde hair which she put in a ponytail that had a curl that couldn't be tamed, she also had sky blue eyes that put my eyes to shame and also had perfect vision.

The next girl that I saw had brown hair that was curly and had a curl that stuck out of her head.

The last girl had beautiful long black hair that reached her butt and had deep green eyes and had a bright smile and had the langue of a sailor.

These were my three best friends my three sisters at least that is what we called ourselves. Our dads have been friends since we were born.

The blonde's name is Ali J. Jones no one knows what the J. stands for, she is exactly like her father though Alfred F. Jones and no one again knows what the F. stands for either.

The brunette is Fia Vargas and she is the daughter of Feli Vargas.

The long black haired girl is named Aurelina, Aurie for short, of course I'm the only one aloud to call her that and her dad is Romano (Lovio) Vargas. She also has the swear vocabulary that would put a sailor to shame.

That leaves me I'm Bri Rosette Williams the daughter of Mathew Williams, and I also have the same gift that Papa has which means that I can disappear anytime that I want.

"So Bri we are here where do we start cleaning?" asked Fia as I let the girls in the house.

"I think that I just want to try to clean up the attic." I said that is when three girls raced passed me and ran up the stairs to the attic.

-In the Attic-

" Bri thanks for finally showing up, these two stupidos don't know anything about how you want to start." Stated Aurie as she walked over to me.

"I would have been in my attic sooner if three 5 year olds in 18 year old bodies decided that it was a good idea that running over the birthday girl and owner of the house would be a good plan." I said

"Oh Bri I'm so sorry please don't be mad….please don't be mad…" started fia.

Now Fia is so much like her daddy that we know that we don't need to upset her, or else we would have drowned in Italian tears.

"Fia I'm not mad let's just get this started shall we." I stated

"K" stated all three together.

"Let's start with the boxes over here I want us to open them and see if we can throw anything out okay." I stated and went over to said boxes and go started.

We were about an half an hour into it when Ali called out, "Hey guys look what I found, OMG guys you have to see this. "

This got us all to come over to see what she was going on about.

She had found a box that contained 4 different diaries, at least that is what it said on the cover of each book, one for each of our dads at least that what I thought as I looked at the other covers of the diaries. One was red and white and had a maple leaf on it one had a picture of a plate of pasta, Uncle Feli, another had the Italian Flag and a Fedora , Uncle Lovi , and then the last one had an American Flag on it, Uncle Alfred.

"Why would your dad have these books? "Asked Ali.

"I don't know." I replied.

"I know what we can do to find out." Stated Aurie.

"How?" asked Fia

"Get to reading girls, we have a mystery to solve." Stated Ali.

That is when I was thrown the maple leaf diary.

_ June 18, 1995_

_Today is the day that my life changed forever in that I just have given birth to the most beautiful little girl in the world, Bri Rosette Williams-Beldismt, of course his last name won't be on the birth certificate I love him and Bri to much to cause him that much pain, besides Papa has forbidden me from even seeing him ever again outside of the meetings. I just wish that I could have my Gilbert and my Bri and be a family together. The reason that this date is in front of the diary and not the end is because I know someday that my little girl might find this diary and want to know more about her birth and her how she was conceived. I also know that when Bri reaches her 18__th__ birthday is when she will be able to travel out of Canada and go where ever she wishes, I also know that she won't be alone, because I know that Alfred, Lovi, and Feli, will be having their babies soon and I know that all four of them will set on this journey together. Bri sweetheart if your reading this now…. Just know that me and your Vati love you so much, and if your reading this I've just given you your passport and money to go on the journey of a life time. _

_I ask you Bri is to read this diary and follow it, find your Vati and who knows you might fall in love like I did. _

_ Good luck Bri, _

_By the way this is your my Summer Birth diary of you._

That is when me and my friends found the diaries of our daddies and decided to find out more about their pasts and find our other fathers.

End of chapter.

Please Review


End file.
